El amor no tiene sentido
by Nanciiie-chan25
Summary: ¿Como es posible sentir amor por dos personas al mismo tiempo?, ¿Es eso posible? . Sakura se pregunta esto y al mismo tiempo escribe un melancolico diario para desahogar sus penas y como una autobiografia


"**El amor no tiene sentido"**

**Nejisaku**

_Prologo:_

_27/04/07_

_Hola, espero que quien esta leyendo esto encuentre en mi historia algo positivo para su vida o que simplemente se tome enserio cada una de las palabras que aquí se encuentran escritas ya que todas son verdad y hablan sobre mi vida tal vez en estos momentos se pregunten ¿Quién eres?, bien eso es muy simple mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy una ninja de la aldea de Konoha, si se que eso suena absurdo pero es verdad, posiblemente ahora se preguntaran sobre mi aspecto pero ese es un detalle que no daré debido a que pretendo que se imaginen lo que quieran sobre mi, el único detalle que les daré es mi edad, bueno actualmente tengo 17 años de edad y escribo esto para colocar todos mis recuerdos en un lugar donde a alguien le sirvan, bien creo que empezare a contarles sobre mi y mi adorable familia._

_Bueno mi madre se llama o mejor dicho se llamaba Miyu Kaorusegawa, era una mujer realmente bella, recuerdo que siempre se preocupaba por todo, era una mujer muy amable pero a la vez muy estricta y algo distante conmigo yo creo que fue que por mi culpa tuvo que arruinar su carrera como ANBU y casarse con mi padre para cuidar de mi. Les explicare, ella era una gran ninja según el hokage era la mejor kunoichi del país del fuego tenia un talento ninja que nunca se había visto antes, hasta que un día conoció a mi padre y pues digamos que la embarazo y ella tuvo que casarse obligada por sus padres, sin embargo ella con el tiempo se enamoro de mi padre y vivieron bien._

_Ahora les contare sobre mi padre su nombre es Daiki Haruno, el es un jounin es un hombre realmente muy fuerte y muy cariñoso, aunque esto ultimo ya no lo ha sido desde la muerte de mi madre, ahora rara vez se da cuenta de que estoy en casa se la pasa casi todo el día encerrado en su habitación y cuando sale parece como un zombi realmente extraño a mi padre, pero que se le puede hacer supongo que no ha podido superar su perdida después de tantos años mmm… no se que mas podría contarles sobre el amm… creo que como no se me ocurre nada mas lo dejare hasta aquí. _

"_**Mi infancia"**_

_Bien tal vez no recuerde mucho pero contare lo que me acuerde:_

_Cuando tenia aproximadamente 7 años entre al colegio ninja y vi por primera vez a esa persona tan especial para mi, su nombre es: Sasuke todo sobre el, en ese entonces el tenia la misma edad que yo y era el niño mas guapo que yo hubiera visto: tenia la piel sumamente blanca y su rostro era hermoso, tenia unos ojos de color negro en los cuales cualquier persona se podría perder y tenia un hermoso cabello color negro azulado realmente parecía una tonta allí parada en el jardín del colegio observándolo quería hablarle, quería acercarme a el sin embargo no pude ya que una linda niña de cabello corto y rubio se le hecho encima y yo desvié la mirada aunque unos años después el mismo Sasuke me confeso que detestaba a esa chica, su nombre es Ino Yamanaka y para mi desgracia es mi mejor amiga se preguntaran como paso, pues bien les contare, el primer día del colegio me comporte un poco tímida sin embargo llame mucho la atención por 2 cosas : la primera el color de mi cabello que es de color rosa natural aunque no lo crean y la segunda por que yo soy una chica a la que siempre le ha gustado estudiar y a los chicos del colegio no les agradaba eso y siempre me molestaban por eso, y yo era tan tonta y tan sensible que enseguida me ponía a llorar hasta que un día Ino apareció y les dijo a todos los que me molestaban "He ustedes tontos dejen empaz a esa niña solo porque ustedes no son inteligentes no les da el derecho a molestarla", después de decirles eso ella se acerco a mi, me sonrió y a partir de allí fue mi amiga siempre, Ino era una chica un tanto explosiva y muy alegre era muy popular y muy bonita francamente le tenia envidia en ese entonces, yo realmente quería ser como ella, ahora reconozco que eso era realmente tonto, pero en ese entonces yo no podía comprenderlo._


End file.
